Information-Centric Networking (ICN), also referred to as Content-Centric Networking (CCN) or Named Data Networking (NDN), subsequently generically only referred to as ICN, is a new network architecture that has several notable differences from conventional Internet Protocol (IP) networks in that the Internet users now care more about which content or information they are interested in than where the information is located. ICN communication is inherently multi-path and potentially multi-destination. Each networking process (routing, forwarding, content discovery and data retrieval) is based on content name. ICN contains two types of packets: Interest packets for sending requests and Data packets for replying to the request with matching content. Each Interest packet carries a ContentName (ICN name), which expresses what the client wants. Each Data packet carries also a ContentName, which is used to describe the content in this Data and to match the Interest.